Et si
by Fictionneuse
Summary: A son réveil , tout était différent, elle savait désormais ce qu'elle ressentait.
1. Chapter 1

A son réveil, plus rien n'était pareil, tout avait changé et elle le savait. Cinq heures plutôt, ivre et d'humeur guillerette, elle avait cédait aux avances de Santana. Malgré l'excitation, et la sensualité du moment Quinn ne pensait qu'à une personne : Rachel. C'est elle qu'elle voyait lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux. Elle l'imaginait, là, embrassant son cou d'une douceur extrème. Elle s'imaginait le goût de ses baisers, l'odeur de sa peau. Quand Quinn ouvrit enfin les yeux ce matin là, elle ne pu s'empêcher de repenser à la nuit qu'elle venait de passer en compagnie de Santana, qui dormait encore profondément à ses côtés. Quinn avait compris. Elle savait désormais pourquoi rien n'avait fonctionné comme elle le souhaitait avec Finn ou avec Puck. Elle savait pourquoi il y avait un trou béant dans sa poitrine et un mal de vivre quotidien : elle avait besoin d'elle... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle ? Elle, qu'elle avait si souvent mal traité, et détesté. La petite juive impopulaire et mal dans sa peau mais pourtant si fière. Celle qui lui avait volé Finn.

Tout était nouveau pour elle, elle n'avait jamais pensé à Rachel de cette façon. Loin de là. Mais il fallait maintenant se rendre à l'évidence : la plus grande joie de sa vie n'était tout simplement composée que de deux syllabes et six lettres. Un prénom aux intonations angéliques, une chanson, une poésie à lui tout seul.**Rachel.**

**Prise de panique, elle enfila sa robe à moitié déchirée, peina à retrouver son sac et ses chaussures et se faufila hors de la chambre d'hôtel. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 - Il fallait qu'on la heurte pour qu'elle percute.

Depuis toute petite, Quinn Fabray rêvait en grand. Elle s'imaginait populaire, entourée de nombreux amis avec le petit copain idéal. Les diplômes réussis avec succès, une carrière d'actrice, de chanteuse voire même les deux. Elle se souvenait de son enfance, où elle croyait encore aux contes de fées. Elle faisait des rêves sur ce que serait sa vie future : la longue robe blanche, la prince charmant et son chateau.

Aujourd'hui, tout ceci avait disparu. Un bébé à 16 ans, une popularité disparue, plusieurs petits copains qui avaient pris le large, reniée par l'homme de sa vie : son père. Une adolescente torturé par ses démons, vidée, épuisée. Et le fait est que, c'est toujours difficile d'oublier les contes de fées, parce que chaque individu garde toujours une minuscule part d'espoir et de foi, et se dit qu'un jour il ouvrira les yeux et que ses rêves deviendront réalité. En fin de compte, la foi est une chose très particulière, elle se révèle quand on ne s'y attend pas. C'est ainsi que Quinn réalisa que les contes de fées peuvent être légèrement différents de ce qu'ils étaient dans ses rêves. Le château peut se transformer en salle de chant, le prince en princesse. Et ce n'est plus aussi important qu'elle vive heureuse pour toujours, ce qui compte réellement c'est d'être heureux maintenant.

A présent elle songeait à Rachel en compagnie de Finn et ceci la fit frissonner mais elle savait qu'elle était heureuse, avec lui. Et cette infime pensée lui rendait quelque peu le sourire. Car tout ce qu'elle souhaitait c'était qu'elle soit heureuse car elle le méritait. Elle l'a trouvé des plus ravissantes et attirantes. Elle adorait sa longue chevelure noire et ses petites mèches folles qui dandinent dans le vent quand elle marche. Elle était en admiration devant sa voix enchanteresse, son regard havane et son teint exquis aux couleurs pastelles. Elle s'allongea sur son lit, mis ses écouteurs aux oreilles et ferma les yeux.

_I want to hide the truth_

_I want to shelter you_

_But with the beast inside_

_There's nowhere we can hide_

Quand elle rouvrit enfin les yeux, Quinn pensa au temps qui passait. A toutes ces années passées qu'elle ne pourrai jamais plus rattraper. A toutes ces heures à venir dont elle n'a pas encore décidé comment les utiliser. Elle songeait à ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour profiter pleinement du temps qui lui est offert par la vie. Elle pensait à ce qui aurait pu se passer si son accident avait été fatal, aux gens qu'elle n'aurait plus revu, à la jeune femme qu'elle n'aurai pu ne jamais devenir. Elle regrettait le temps qu'elle avait passé à avoir des remords. A vouloir obtenir ce qu'elle ne désirait même pas. C'était le temps du changement et de laz prise des consciences de ses sentiments. **Soudain elle s'exclama : il est temps. Il est temps de faire face !**


End file.
